


The College Girl and the Musician

by James_Stryker



Category: American Housewife (TV), Bunk'd
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, college girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Taylor returns home from class, only to find a certain hunky musician teaching her sister Anna-Kat how to play the guitar. What’s going to happen when Taylor becomes attracted to him.
Relationships: Taylor Otto/Xander McCormick
Comments: 1





	The College Girl and the Musician

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker and I’m here to bring you a brand-new oneshot. Yes, it’s about time that I went back to writing oneshots of your favorite pairings. Today, I’m bringing you the one pairing that no one has ever thought of writing about… Taylor Otto from American Housewife and Xander McCormick from Bunk’d. In this story, Taylor returns home from class, only to find a certain hunky musician teaching her sister Anna-Kat how to play the guitar. What’s going to happen when Taylor becomes attracted to him. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, language and smutty goodness between Taylor Otto and Xander McCormick. If you’re not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you’re mature enough to read it, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own the shows American Housewife or Bunk’d. So sit back, relax and enjoy this steamy Taylor/Xander smutfic that I came up with. Enjoy.

It was a warm, March afternoon in Westport, Connecticut. The sky was clear without a cloud and the sun was shining bright as Greg Otto pulled up into the driveway of the house where he, his wife and their three children, including Cooper, were residing.

19-year-old Taylor Otto was just returning from her Philosophy class at the college that her father teaches. She was going to have one heck of a day because she has an essay that she’s going to work on and she needed no distractions to keep her from working on it. As Taylor and her father got out of the car, the blonde teen walked up to the door and unlocked it as she steps inside.

“Alright, Dad. If anyone needs me, I’ll be upstairs working on my essay. So don’t bother me unless it’s Oliver and Cooper getting into trouble or probably Mom catching them trying on her bras.” Taylor said as she sits her bookbag down on the kitchen table.

She began to look up as stops dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped at the sight of a man in the house, who was sitting on the stool in the kitchen playing the guitar with her little sister Anna-Kat. This handsome young man had dark brown hair, piercing green eyes and a handsome face with a smile that would make her melt. In fact, that guy was much handsome than her ex-boyfriend Trip.

“Uh… hi.” Taylor said, nervously as the handsome musician stops playing the guitar as he looked over at her.

“Well, hey there.” The handsome musician said to her.

“Taylor, I’m learning how to play the guitar. Xander said that I’m a natural.” Anna-Kat said.

“Xander?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah, that’s the name of my music instructor. Duh.” Anna-Kat said. “Forgive my sister, Taylor. She can be a bit ditzy.” 

“Hey! I’m not that ditzy.” Taylor said.

“Oh, really? Then how come you put a can of soup in the microwave?” Anna-Kat asked.

“Do you have to bring that up?” Taylor asked, rolling her eyes at Anna-Kat before walking over to Xander to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Taylor. Taylor Otto. And you must be Xander.”

“That’s me. Xander. Xander McCormick.” Xander said as he shook Taylor’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Taylor.” Taylor said, repeating herself.

“He knows that, Taylor.” Anna-Kat said.

“Did I just repeat myself?” Taylor asked.

“Oh, brother.” Anna-Kat said as she rolled her eyes.

Greg enters the house as he sits his briefcase down on the floor and sees Taylor talking to Xander and Anna-Kat.

“Ah, I see that you’ve met Anna-Kat’s music instructor.” Greg said.

“Wait, you’re Anna-Kat’s music instructor?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah.” Xander said. “Your father hired me because he told me that your sister wants to learn how to play the guitar. She said that her friend Franklin…”

“Boyfriend.” Anna-Kat said.

“Sorry. Her boyfriend Franklin are starting band class at their school, so she wants to play the guitar.” Xander said. “Luckily, your dad asked me since I was in his band.” 

“You played in my dad’s rock band?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah.” Xander said.

“Xander was awesome with that guitar. He was rockin’ some major strings.” Greg said, trying to sound cool while Anna-Kat and Taylor gave him a look.

“Yeah, never say that again, Dad.” Taylor said.

“Yeah, definitely.” Anna-Kat said.

Taylor walked over to the dining room table and sat down as she opened her laptop to work on her essay for class.

“Well, since your mom is out with her friends J.D. and Tami, guess I should pick up Cooper and Oliver from Trevor’s and also Franklin from yoga. It’s weird to see Franklin doing yoga. I wonder who’s idea it was for him to do yoga.” Greg said.

“Uh, it was my idea. He needed to calm down after he was raging from playing WarGods and punched a hole in the wall.” Anna-Kat said.

“So that’s where that hole came from. And I thought that it was your mother doing that.” Greg said. “Taylor, do you want to come with us?”

“Dad, you do know that I have an essay to work on.” Taylor said.

“Oh, right. Well, we’ll see you when we get back. Thanks for teaching Anna-Kat how to play the guitar.” Greg said.

“No problem, Mr. O.” Xander said.

“He called me “Mr. O”. At least he didn’t call me “Mr. A” like Trip.” Greg said as Taylor looked away. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s ok, Dad.” Taylor said.

“See you later.” Greg said as him and Anna-Kat left the house, leaving Taylor and Xander alone together.

Taylor starts typing on her laptop while Xander watches while he’s putting his guitar up.

“So, what are you working on?” Xander asked.

“I’m working on my essay for psychology class.” Taylor said.

“Ah, psychology class. Sounds pretty interesting.” Xander said.

“Thanks.” Taylor said, smiling at Xander. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Sure. What do you have?” Xander asked.

Taylor got up from the dining room table and walked over to the kitchen as she made her way over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

“Well, we’ve got Pepsi, Sprite, some purple stuff, milk, water. How about a Sunny Delight?” Taylor asked.

“Sure. Sunny D sounds great.” Xander said as Taylor grabs two bottles of Sunny Delight and hands one of the bottles over to him. “Thank you, cutie.”

Taylor started to blush a bit after Xander called her a cutie.

“You’re welcome.” Taylor said as she opened her bottle of Sunny D and started drinking it. “So, I see that you played in my Dad’s band.”

“Yeah.” Xander nodded. “It was one time.”

“I sang in my dad’s band one time. It was right after I found out that he was in a rock band. I was shocked at first, but then I thought it was really cool.” Taylor said.

“You must’ve been a great singer.” Xander said as he takes a sip of his juice.

“I’m an excellent singer. You should check out my performance as Audrey in the school’s production of Little Shop of Horrors. That was when me and Trip…” Taylor said as she looked down at the table.

“Are you okay?” Xander asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m going through a breakup right now and it’s difficult for me to talk about it with someone. Hell, I wouldn’t even talk to my brother about it. I talked to my Mom about it.” Taylor said.

Xander walked over to the dining room table and pulled the chair out before sitting down.

“Want to talk about it?” Xander asked.

“With you?” Taylor asked. “Aren’t you afraid that I might bore you with it?” 

“Try me. I’m here to listen.” Xander said.

“Okay. About four years ago, I met Trip Windsor. He was funny and extremely handsome… and a bit dumb. Well, sometimes. We were in love with each other until we had a conversation which made me wonder if he was the one for me. After talking to Andre, my teaching assistant, about wanting to see new places, I’ve talked to Trip about it.”

“And what did he say?” Xander asked.

“He wants to stay in Westport. And he wants to talk about why Hot Pockets are called Hot Pockets.” Taylor said.

“Man, that sucks. You’re curious about wanting to see new places.” Xander said.

“Yeah. And you want to know where I want to go? I want to go to Greece. I would love to travel there.” Taylor said.

“You too, huh? I would love to go to Greece as well.” Xander said, smiling at Taylor.

“Well, what do you know? Maybe you and I could go to Greece together.” Taylor said.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Xander said.

Taylor smiled back at Xander as she went back to typing on her laptop. Xander took a sip of his drink and looked away for a bit and got up as he walked over to her dog Luther and starts petting him.

“Hey, buddy. How you doing?” Xander asked, petting Luther.

While she continued to work on her essay, Taylor looked up at Xander and started to watch him play with Luther, the blonde teen bit her lip as she started having dirty thoughts about him. She begin to imagine herself being held in Xander’s arms and running her hands against his toned, muscular body.

“Wait a minute, am I fantasizing about my sister’s music instructor? I can’t be. No. But he’s so handsome! Maybe I should get his attention.” Taylor thought to herself.

And then, in that moment, Taylor begin to reach behind her back and starts rubbing it to make it act like her back is sore. Xander stops playing with Luther as he looked straight over towards her as he watched the blonde beauty rubbing the back of her neck.

“You okay?” Xander asked.

“Yeah, I’m just a little sore. God, I wish I could use Mom’s back massager but she wouldn’t let me. Xander, would you give me a little massage?” Taylor asked.

“Sure.” Xander said. “Uh, just let me walk over to you and I’ll start working my magic on you.”

“Wait. Before you do that, I have some lotion upstairs in my bedroom. Maybe we can head upstairs to my room and you can do that for me.” Taylor said.

“Uh… okay…. Sure thing.” Xander gulped nervously.

The blonde college girl got up as she walks over to the stairs and heads upstairs to her bedroom with Xander following her. A nervous gulp formed inside Xander as he began to wonder what she’s planning on doing as the two of the walked down the hall and heads into her bedroom. Xander closed the door behind him as he turned around to see Taylor taking off her blue cropped sweater, revealing her large, perky breasts that were covered by her pink lacy bra.

“Wo...woah…” Xander gulped as he just stood there and looked at Taylor.

“Well, aren’t you going to help me out?” Taylor asked.

“Sure, Taylor. Yeah. Just lie down on your stomach and I’ll rub some lotion on your back.” Xander said.

Taylor walked over to her bed and laid down on her stomach as Xander grabbed the bottle of lotion as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to the blonde teen as he applied some lavender and vanilla-scented lotion on her back. He starts by rubbing her shoulder blades, in which Taylor released a soft moan from her pink lips, she was definitely enjoying his magic touch.

“Why don’t we unhook that bra of yours?” Xander asked.

“Okay.” Taylor said.

Xander begins to unhook Taylor’s bra, she was left in only her denim jeans and socks. He began to apply more lotion on the blonde girl’s back and wasted no time in massaging her lower back while he continued to listen to some of the heavenly sounds that Taylor was making.

“How does that feel?” Xander asked.

“Mmm. Feels good. Feels real good.” Taylor moaned softly.

“Want me to give you more?” Xander asked.

“Please.” Taylor said.

Xander reached down the hem of his black polo shirt and lifting it up over his head and throwing it over to the side. He smirked at the thought of seeing Taylor without her bra off. He wanted to crave more of her.

“Taylor.” Xander said.

“Hmm?” Taylor asked.

“Would you mind turning over for me, please?” Xander asked.

Taylor smirked a bit. “Sure. If you don’t mind seeing me topless.”

“I don’t mind.” Xander said.

Taylor immediately turned her body over for Xander. Her eyes widened in surprise as she sees the hunky musician with his shirt off. Xander smirked as he looked at Taylor and her perky B-cup breasts. Now, all he wanted to do is to get her jeans off and seeing those luscious long legs of hers and seeing if she’s well-shaved down there.

“You look beautiful.” Xander said, smirking at Taylor.

“You look beautiful yourself. I mean, you look… HELLOOOOOOOO DOCTOR!” Taylor exclaimed as Xander chuckled a bit.

“You like what you see?” Xander asked.

“Uh… yea… yeah. I definitely love what I see. But this is insane. I’m just going through a breakup and already I’m attracted to my sister’s music instructor.” Taylor said.

“Oh yeah?” Xander asked, raising an eyebrow at Taylor.

The green-eyed hunk gazed deeply into Taylor’s beautiful blue eyes as he leaned down and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Taylor kissed Xander back as she wraps her arms around his neck. She was surprised that he was a better kisser than Trip. Taylor felt Xander’s tongue slipping inside her mouth, touching hers as they engage in a battle of dominance. The blonde cutie moaned softly as she felt Xander’s bulge forming in his pants. Xander moved his hand up to Taylor’s bare breasts, cupping them gently which made the blonde cutie squeal in delight. The two break the kiss as Taylor ran a finger down Xander’s muscular chest and smirked at him.

“Let’s get these jeans off of you.” Xander said.

Taylor smirked as she watched the hunky musician move his hands down to her jeans, unbuttoning them. The blonde lifts her legs up while Xander pulled her pants off and throwing them over to the side along with her socks, she was now left in her matching lacy panties. Xander licked his lips as he pulled Taylor closer to the edge of the bed as he got back up to engage in a hot makeout session with her. His lips trailed down her neck and to her breasts.

“I want you…” Taylor moaned.

Xander immediately grabbed both of Taylor’s breasts, taking one of them in his mouth as he sucked and licked her pink nipple while he played with the other with his free hand. Taylor closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Xander’s tongue swirling around and flicking against her nipple, rolling it between his teeth for a bit and licking at it some more. Xander repeated his actions on the other tit, which was making Taylor wet and horny. Taylor immediately moved her hand down to her dripping wet pussy as she slips her hand inside to play with herself, rubbing her clit in an up and down motion nice and slow. Xander, who was still worshipping Taylor’s perky tits, took notice to seeing Taylor’s hand inside her panties as he reached down and moved her hand away.

“No way, princess. You don’t get to make yourself cum. Only I get to make you cum.” Xander said with a seductive smirk.

“A bit of a tease, huh?” Taylor asked.

Xander kissed his way down to Taylor’s stomach until he made his way to her lacy pink panties. A smirk appeared on the hunky musician’s face as he used his hands to push her panties to the side, revealing her trimmed womanhood. His mouth began to water as he licked his lips from the sight of her juicy, pink lips. Without wasting any time, Xander threw the blonde’s leg over his shoulder as he leaned in and ran his tongue up and down her pink slit, making her shudder a bit. He then decides to tease Taylor for a bit by licking around her wet slit.

“Xander….” Taylor whined in desperation.

Xander smirked up at Taylor as he continued to tease her for a bit before he went back to licking her pussy, running his tongue up and down her sweet honeypot, making her moan as she felt his tongue flicking against her clit. Taylor looked down and watched as Xander continued his oral assault on her as her blue eyes met with his piercing green eyes. She moved her hand down to his head and ran her fingers through his light brown hair, gripping it a bit while he kept eating her out.

“Mmm, you’re so delicious, Taylor.” Xander said.

His mouth latched onto the blonde’s sensitive nub, sucking on it while his tongue kept flicking against it before using his fingers to spread her pink pussy lips apart as he immediately pushed his tongue inside her dripping wet hole. Taylor threw her head back and moaned loudly as he pushed his tongue in and out of her pussy. She was surprised at how talented Xander was with his tongue. Hell, he was better than Trip when it comes down to him pleasuring her. Xander continued to taste the college girl’s sweet hole as he felt her hips bucking against his face. He wanted to give her more. He wanted to make her cum. After he was finished tongue-fucking her pussy, Xander spits on Taylor’s pussy and used his fingers to rub her for a bit before pushing them inside her tight hole, moving them in and out.

“Oh, fuck….” Taylor moaned out. “Fuck me with your fingers, Xander.”

Xander continued to finger Taylor nice and slow at first before he increased his speed. Wanting to see how many fingers her tight hole could take, Xander added a third finger inside her. His fingers were moving at a rapid pace, Taylor screamed out in pleasure as she felt her hips starting to shake, she was so close to squirting all over his fingers.

“Oh, God! Xander! I’m so close!” Taylor cried out.

Xander leaned down to lick Taylor’s pussy once more while he fingered her, this was enough to send the blonde over the edge. Taylor moved her hand down to rub her pussy as her juices start gushing out of her and all over Xander’s fingers. Xander eased his fingers out of Taylor and watched as she recovers from her intense orgasm. Xander moves his hand up to Taylor’s mouth, letting her suck her own juices off of his fingers so she could taste herself.

After she was done tasting Xander’s fingers, Taylor leaned up and began to kiss him once more while she reached down and massaged the massive bulge that was forming inside Xander’s dark blue jeans.

“Looks like it’s my turn.” Taylor grinned at Xander.

She immediately went to work on his belt, button and zipper before pushing his jeans down along with his red boxers. Taylor was amazed at the sight of his 9-inch cock that sprung out right in front of her. Xander stood still as he watched Taylor wrapping her hand around his erect member. She started to go to work on his cock with her hand, stroking it up and down for a bit before leaning in and giving the tip of his dick a french kiss with her tongue before wrapping her lips around the head. Taylor immediately took all nine inches inside her mouth, looking up at Xander as she bobbed her head up and down. Xander moaned as he moved his hand down to the back of the blonde girl’s head as he watched in awe when her lower lip touched his balls and the lovely sounds of her gagging.

“Fuck, that’s so hot…” Xander moaned out.

Taylor continued to deepthroat Xander for a bit, then she ran her luscious pink tongue up and down his shaft and moving them down to his balls, lapping at them relentlessly while stroking his cock with her hand.

“Oh, you naughty girl.” Xander said, smirking at Taylor.

Taylor smirked back at Xander while she continued to work on his “family jewels”. Feeling adventurous and feeling a little kinky, Taylor ran her tongue down to Xander’s “backdoor”, catching him by surprise. Xander moaned while Taylor kept lapping at his hole for a few minutes before going back to taking his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head at a fast pace and moving her hand down to his balls to massage them, this was enough to Xander erupt inside the blonde’s mouth.

“Fuck, Taylor… I’m gonna… gonna… gonna cum.” Xander moaned.

Taylor slowed her pace and stopped sucking “Little Xander” while Xander looked down at her.

“Hey, why did you stop?” Xander asked.

“I didn’t want you to cum just yet. You gotta save the good stuff for later.” Taylor said. “I want you to fuck me… right now.” 

Xander sat up on the bed as he watched Taylor straddle his lap. She hovered over his cock, lowering herself down as she began to moan as Xander sliding inside her slick entrance. Xander placed his hands on her hips while Taylor placed her hands on his chest while she rode the hunky musician nice and slow, increasing her pace as she bounced more and more on his dick.

“Oh fuck!” Taylor moaned.

Xander smacked Taylor’s luscious bubble butt while she rode him, feeling her ass jiggling against his thighs. Taylor threw her head back and continued to moan while she kept bouncing on Xander’s member, as Xander moved his hands to her breasts to play with them. Taylor stopped bouncing as Xander gripped her hips as he starts to thrust furiously into the blonde cutie, working his way inside her as Taylor’s moans filled the room.

“Oh, God! Oh, yes! Oh, Xander! Keep going just like that!” Taylor cried out in pleasure.

Xander alternated from slow to hard paces just to tease Taylor before he stopped thrusting into her just so they can switch to different sex position, this time with her lying on the bottom and him on top. Taylor tests her flexibility out for Xander as she lifts her legs and move them so her feet are up near her head. Xander kneels over as he slid his cock back inside her dripping wet hole. Taylor looked up at Xander, giving him a seductive look while he fucked her. Xander was going deeper as he grabbed her ankles while he pounded her relentlessly, increasing his speed while she rubbed her clit harder. Xander released some of his animalistic grunts, it wasn’t long enough until he was ready to erupt inside her.

“FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM!” Xander shouted out.

“XANDER!!!” Taylor cried out.

And with one final thrust, Xander erupted into Taylor, filling her up with his load. Taylor wraps her legs around Xander as he slowed this thrusts to make sure that she completely filled with his seed before he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Taylor rolled over and laid her head down on his sweaty chest, looking up at him and giggled cutely before the two engage in a little makeout session.

“That… was pretty amazing.” Taylor said.

“Yeah, I’ve enjoyed it.” Xander chuckled. 

“How about we rest up for a bit before we get dressed. I don’t want my parents to come home to find us naked in bed together. I don’t want my mother to freak out and my father come after you with a musket.” Taylor said.

“Wait, your father carries around a musket?” Xander asked.

“He’s a huge history buff. Besides, it takes forever for him to load the thing up.” Taylor laughed.

Xander laughed and kissed Taylor once more before she got up and got dressed.

“Hey, maybe next time you could give me a private lesson.” Taylor said.

“Yeah, I would love the sound of that.” Xander winked at Taylor.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all for my new one-shot of 2021. Man, it’s been awhile since I’ve worked on one and I know that a lot of you have been asking me to write more smutty one-shots. Hopefully, you all like this one. So what did you think of this hot Taylor/Xander one-shot? Would you like to see more? I would come up with a ship name for Taylor and Xander. Hmm, Xandor? Tayder? McOtto? Maybe you all could help me come up with a ship name for them. Next up, I am planning on working on an iCarly one-shot. Which one would you like to see me work on? Here are the choices:
> 
> Nursing His Wounds (Carly/Freddie, iCarly): Carly helps out Freddie, who ends up getting injured while working on a dangerous case. Involves Freddie Benson as a private detective.  
> iStill Love You (Carly/Freddie, iCarly): Takes place during the season two episode iSaved Your Life, an alternate scene of the Creddie breakup. What happens if Freddie goes back up to the studio to reveal his feelings to Carly? Will Carly tell him how she really feels about him?  
> Wake Up, Freddie (Sam/Freddie, iCarly): Sam gives Freddie a little wake-up call on a Saturday morning.  
> Before Midnight (Sam/Freddie, iCarly): Freddie and Sam spend some time together in an elevator before they break up at midnight. Takes place during the episode iLove You.  
> Hot Tub Fantasy (Carly/Freddie/Sam, iCarly): Carly and Sam spend some girl time together in the hot tub until Freddie shows up to join them.  
> iKnow the Feeling (Carly/Freddie, iCarly): After a breakup with her boyfriend, Carly leans on Freddie and feelings arise.
> 
> Which iCarly one-shot would you like to see next? Let me know in the comments or PM me if there’s anything you want to see happen in any of these stories or if you want to co-write any one of the stories with me. So leave a comment and add it to your favorites. Also, make sure you check this story out on Archive of Our Own. I’ll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
